Systems for performing relatively immediate medical tests, assays or diagnoses with relative ease are known. These may be, for example, home tests, point of care, or used in pathology clinics or hospitals. However, performing these relatively tests can require complicated instructions and multiple devices. The following discussion is not concerned with the specific biochemical or chemical tests to be performed, but rather with the device and associated mechanical systems which house and contain the test strips or similar components. For example, such devices and systems may be used with a lateral flow or other type of rapid test.
In a typical conventional home or point of care blood test, for example, the user is presented with a collection of components, including the test device itself, a separate lancet, blood collection receptacles, a container of buffer or other test fluid, an adhesive bandage, cleaning wipes, and possibly further components. The user is expected to follow a very precise sequence of steps, typically including cleaning the site, operating the lancet, obtaining a blood sample of a known volume and delivering it to the precise place required, applying a buffer solution at the right time and place and in the correct volume, and reading the test result and interpreting it.
Many tests are performed either as infrequent or one off procedures, so that the user does not become proficient through regular use. Procedures performed at point of care are carried out generally by skilled operators, but again the complexity and dexterity required to carry out the test accurately presents a challenge and specific tests may be performed infrequently. In such situations it would be advantageous if the test device could better facilitate simple, reliable and accurate operation.
In PCT application numbers PCT/AU2011/000315 and PCT/AU2011/022321, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, the present applicant has disclosed integrated testing devices. In particular, those devices may include a reservoir or sachet of a physiologically acceptable fluid, such as a buffer. For many tests, for example certain blood tests, it is required that a buffer or other reagent is applied to the test material after the blood sample, in order to achieve a valid result or to achieve the result within an acceptable timeframe. The devices disclosed in embodiments of these disclosures permit the user to discharge a fluid, illustratively a buffer, from the internal reservoir onto the test material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test device and method which improves the delivery of buffer or other test fluids to a test material.